1.Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to synthetic thatch elements, and more particularly to synthetic thatch elements resembling palm fronds and configured for use as roofing material products.
2.Description of Related Art
Thatch elements, such of the type illustrated as (20) in FIG. 1 herein, are often used as decorative or roofing material products. Natural thatch elements, however, tend to be flammable and are degraded rapidly by natural conditions, such as sunlight, heat, mold, water, and fungi. As a result, the commercial viability of natural thatch elements as roofing material products is minimal, if not non-existent.
In response to the above-described concerns with natural thatch elements, a variety of synthetic thatch elements, made from polymers or other materials, have been designed to have increased environmental stability. Such synthetic thatch elements, an example of which may be seen as (10) in FIG. 1, are generally formed from an elongate, oftentimes rectangular, polymer strip having first and second side surfaces, with one of the side surfaces having a texture element. While the synthetic elements, in this manner, generally address the above-described environmentally-created concerns with natural thatch elements, they never fully replicate the “natural” appearance, which is a very desirable characteristic for maximizing commercial viability.
For example, the synthetic polymer strips, whether rectangular or elongate in shape, oftentimes do resemble the shape and structure of a natural thatch element, such as a palm frond. Still further, the synthetic polymer strips, as mentioned, generally have only a single textured surface, whether for cost or other considerations, resulting in an unattractive lower side surface. While in certain applications an un-textured (e.g., smooth, unnatural) undersurface may not prove problematic, if the synthetic thatch element is installed on an open-beam structure, such as a Tiki hut, the lack of “natural appearance” from underneath can be as problematic as having the same appearance from above. Accordingly, there is a need for durable, naturally shaped synthetic thatch elements that have a two-side natural appearance when used as decorative or roofing material products.